The Magician
by FireAtWill20
Summary: The team is faced with one more challenge, to preform an Inception on a mind that is utter chaos. What they find will change the Target's point of view for the rest of her life. Future Eames/Arthur, Fischer/OC and mature themes, you will be warned ahead of time! Adventure/Humor/Romance/Horror
1. Chapter 1

Dom Cobb was sitting in his living room watching Phillipa and James play with their toys. He was still thinking of his wife Mal, but in a different way. Cobb knew he had to move on with his life, he almost jeopardized the last mission because of her, and they would have succeeded without a problem if Mal did not show up. Cobb felt something in his pocket as he reached into his jacket. His totem, which he forgot about for weeks after he arrived home. He looked at it, examining it, the shiny surface reflecting the lamp on the ceiling. But then the phone began to ring and bringing Cobb out of his concentration. He picked up the phone and answered. "Hello, Cobb's residence."

"Hey Cobb, Arthur here." The voice on the other end replied and Dom recognized it.

"Hey! How are you? I thought I lost contact with you after a while." Cobb neither called nor seen his teammates in a long time.

"Looks like you haven't. I am doing good at the moment, but had to worry growing but not much."

"Why are you worried?"

"The reason I have called is because we have been summoned to do another mission, another inception." Cobb was silent for a few seconds. He thought they were done forever, apparently not.

"Who requested us?"

"Might be a bit strange but Saito requested us, alongside Robert Fischer." Cobb was at the loss of words. "The info I got from them so far is all that someone is rising in the business industry and is becoming richer every second, buying almost every business she can get her hands on." She? Now Cobb didn't know what to think, should he laugh or cry? The biggest spender Cobb knew was Mal, and if Mal would have been a CEO of a company, she would do the same thing. "Now," Arthur continued, "What they are requesting is to implant an idea in their mind that she has to share her wealth with them. This is not going to be easy, as they told me, that she is terribly greedy. They admit to being greedy as well but she's a monster."

"That is definitely not going to be easy. OK, where should we all meet to discuss this?"

"I found an abandoned warehouse in Los Angeles. Saito bought it and now we can use it when we like. I already called the others, tomorrow is our meeting day."

"Great, I will see you then."

"Good, see you tomorrow!" Then both men hung up.

Cobb was unsure of himself if the next mission will succeed. What if Mal showed up? What is Mal killed the Target and then the Target would grow old in Limbo and forget everything? He put the thoughts to the side and looked at his kids. The worry seemed to is just melt away.

* * *

The next day, Cobb called his mother-in-law to come and watch the kids as he is going to a "business meeting" which could take a while. When she came, Cobb hugged her and the kids and left.

Cobb had some trouble finding the abandoned warehouse but found it as soon he saw Ariadne entered the building. He parked the car and followed her in. As he entered the building, he could see he was the last one to arrive. "Hey! Look who finally made it here!" Eames stood out from his seat and hugged Cobb. Cobb founded awkward at first but then gave his hugger a pat on the back. Eames let go and showed Cobb his seat. The warehouse had many windows where most of them where broken. The concrete floor had fissures in it and there where empty boxes lying all around. There was some graffiti, but nothing vulgar of graphic. As Cobb sat down, Yusuf entered the room from the back door with coffee and snacks for everybody.

"Sorry, huge line-up and slow worker." Yusuf apologized. He handed everyone coffee, they thanked him and the meeting began.

"So tell us, Fischer and Saito, more of the nemesis of yours." Cobb asked the two CEOs.

Saito was the first to speak. "My corporation has been contacted by her and have been labeled a price. We got a month of time to decide, if we say yes, she will change the name of my corporation and make it hers. If we refuse, well, she could kill me and take over anyway."

"Same here," Fischer added, "She is ruthless and brutal, and I can prove it to you with this." He handed Arthur a folder with files and pictures of her. She was 5'11", brown hair (shoulder-blade length), green eyes, slim, seen always wearing a suit and sometimes even a tie. Arthur finds her quite attractive but a close up on her face reveals dark shadows under her eyes, that tells him there is something wrong with her. The picture is a recent one as well. Her eyes are not as bright too, he noticed. He continued to look through the files. She is an orphan, had a good childhood, her teenage years where rough and a couple of mental institution hospitalizations. _Wait a minute…_

"Mental institution hospitalizations?" Arthur cried out. Cobb, Ariadne, Yusuf and Eames went behind Arthur to look over his shoulder to see what he has found. "A mental breakdown, then again, then a diagnosis… Psychosis?"

"This is going to be harder than we thought." Cobb said.

"Well, with a person completely overly happy with herself will be hard to crack, or even convince her to anything." Eames joked lightly.

"It would be possible to go deeper into her mind, maybe even Limbo if we have to, to implant even the slightest idea." Ariadne proposed.

"You could be right on this one." Arthur said. "The deeper we go the easier it is to implant something. But since her instability, we could face many things we don't want to. It could be complete chaos the deeper we go, nothing could make any sense to us. So we need to take every precaution there is."

"I have included the record of the psychiatrist's dream analysis. That gives you a view of things she dreams of." Fischer pointed to the folder. Arthur searched for the record and found it. He read it and became astonished yet frightful.

"That darling dreams big." Eames commented.

"She can fly with ease, control lightning and fire like a god, is completely immortal except for falling buildings she is in, and sometimes goes completely insane? What is going on in her head?" Ariadne stood in awe.

"When she knows she is dreaming, she takes complete control of the dream. She creates a new life, with new memories she calls "Fake Memories" and acts accordingly. She seems to be a master in dreaming." Cobb said to himself but the others still heard him.

"And what's her name again? I forgot." Eames asked sheepishly.

"Her name is Sonny Sterling." Arthur pointed to the top of the page where her name was printed and Eames smacked his forehead.

"A very nice and unusual name." Ariadne smiled.

"She is something." Cobb said. "Ok, I got a job for you Eames." Eames acknowledged the Extractor. "I want you to do what you do best, study her, how she really behaves, see if she is on medication or not, as it doesn't say in there, and come back with more information about her. We need to know 90 percent of her behavioral patterns so we can lessen the chaos if need be. Ariadne," Ariadne looked at Cobb, "You build the best mazes there are…" Then an idea popped into Cobb's mind. "And make them to her liking, someone with an unstable mind should feel secure and happy in a place they prefer. Once Eames comes back with more info you can construct the dreams then. We don't want to end up in Limbo at the first level."

The team came up with further ideas. Fischer's dream security can bring Sterling down if need be. Arthur goes under and trains himself how to fly and use superhero like powers, since guns are going to be useless with Sterling. Yusuf tried to make a solution for use in the dream on Sterling that will calm her down and loose the lucidity of the dream, once the lucidity is low, she won't be able to be god-like anymore.

Eames got home earlier to get ready for the spy work on Sterling, Saito set him up for the advisor job with Sterling which is the closest position Eames can get. _The closer the better_, Eames thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Eames entered the cooperate building looking sharp and ready for anything. He is supposed to meet Sterling in her office to introduce himself. He became nervous as the elevator doors opened and the secretary took a good look at him. "Are you Mr. Wilson?"

"Yes, I am." Eames tried not to sound too suspicious.

"Good, Sterling has been waiting for you." The secretary got up from her chair and led Eames to Sterling's office. The Office door was a double door, opening to a grandiose view of Berlin and some of the outskirts of the city from the windows lined up in a 180 degree radius. There was a lot of room between the door and the CEO's desk; you could use the space as a dance floor. Rumor has it that Sterling does use the space as a dance floor when she bought another company. The walls where painted red, her favorite color, and Eames could immediately tell that there was absolutely no trace of medication anywhere as Sterling greeted him with open arms.

"Oh look! My new advisor! I hope Saito didn't promise too much. He said that you studied Psychology and understand what I am going through. I just hope you would last a bit longer than the previous advisors." Sterling talked rapidly and Eames could barely take in what she was saying, but he could still somehow understand her.

"I did study Psychology in university, and that's why I took the job to be your advisor, I thought I could help you somehow." Eames cracked a smile.

"Ah! Well, then we shall get started! I got a feeling we can buy many companies today. The more variety of things I can sell to the public is like a waterfall of money coming back to me." Sterling looked into Eames eyes, he could feel the energy she has within her. A lot of firewood to burn.

* * *

Arthur walked down an unoccupied city street, armed with a helmet, knee and elbow pads, and body armor feeling a little ridiculous but that's what you need if you want to learn to fly without getting hurt. Arthur had bruises on his knees and torso, even one on his cheek from figuring out how Sterling uses the dreamscape. He stopped, focused on himself, took a deep breath and began to run. After a few strides, he jumped into the air and focusing feeling light. He took off into the air, a smile appeared and he began to feel free. Flying felt similar to the last mission, as they missed the first kick and Arthur began to float in the hotel corridor. This was different; he could feel the air around him, lifting him up and up. He tried flying straight into the air and then began to hover. He could see the entire dreamscape from up there. Arthur like what he saw, he finally figured out how to fly after five trips and three falls from the sky. All he had to do is believe in himself, and now he had to figure out how to cast lightning bolts, fire balls or what he could control better.

He saw a large river flowing through the city, and then an idea. If Sterling uses fire any time, Arthur could neutralize it with water. He flew to the river and landed at the shore. He studied the flow and depth of the river, seemed deep enough. Arthur now had to think on how to "bend" the water. He reached his hand toward the water and began to feel the water. He raised his hand and a stream of water began to rise from the river. He thought of forming that water into a shield and the water obeyed. He motioned to himself and the shield attached to his arm. Arthur was proud of himself with his progress, now he had something to shield himself from Sterling's fire. The shield was see-through although everything is being distorted, it dripped slightly and when Arthur touched it, his fingers went right through.

Now he had to figure out how to attack with water. He thought of a person to use as a target and a random person appeared. The person was an empty shell of a projection, as killing a moving innocent person was not really Arthur's thing. He figured normal water won't do, and so summoned large drops of water that he then condensed and sharpened with his mind. He aimed the spikes at the dummy and fired them. The dummy was pierced severely and fell. Arthur liked the result and then saw that Ariadne smiled at him and applauded him. "Bravo Arthur!" She smiled.

"Thanks! I finally got it all down. I can fly without a problem now and control water in ways I never thought of," Arthur remembered he was the only one in the warehouse. "And what are you up to?"

"Just came to check up on you, I was told you 'sucked at flying'. That you constantly fell from the sky, and so I wanted to see for myself but at the looks of it you don't suck anymore."

"You can say that, but you never know when I could fall from the sky again, as flying is hard. The wind gusts up there are harsh and hovering is another challenge."

"Yeah, I could fly at one point, but I don't know if I still can. I could control the plants and the earth as well." Arthur was intrigued, then he thought, _maybe if I train her to fly again and use the earth as her power we could then be two and stronger, but manipulating the ground will be difficult as the projections will notice her and kill her._

"Tell you what," Arthur said to her, "I will teach you how to fly, but I can't guarantee you that the projections _won't_ notice you manipulating the earth. We need to figure out what else you can do."

"Ok, works for me." Ariadne smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note!("Arthur's note" i wrote first, got too much Point Man in my head) Remember to Comment and Share this story! Share the love!**

Eames was done for the day and collected enough information on Sterling, he couldn't really handle her. He got back to the warehouse as the group was meeting once again to listen to the information Eames has gathered. As he entered, shaking on his legs with a face that seemed to smoke since it was red. "What happened to you?" Cobb asked.

"Umm…" Eames tried not to cry. "She…she is nuts."

"We already know that." Arthur cracked a smile.

"No, you don't understand!" He stepped closer to the group, "She…is bloody nuts! She tried to…undress me! We made out before, which is fine by me, but she tried to get into my pants! That's where I draw the line!"

Saito shook his head. "Don't worry, you are not the only one."

"Thank you!" Eames got on his knees and grabbed Saito's hands. Saito was taken aback by his sudden action. "You then know what I went through. We need to stop her immediately! She has a sex drive of a rabbit and plans to buy a private island and take me there. I don't wanna go with the crazy woman!"

"Private island?" The group said in unison.

"Yes. It's somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, it hasn't even been found yet but she knows about it somehow!" Eames let go of Saito's hands and stood up.

"Would it be Takiki Island?" Saito leaned forward and the Forger was in shock.

"How do…"

"I wanted to buy the island, but she got it first." Saito interrupted. "The island is north to the Solomon Islands border, no occupants, very attractive and very expensive. It can be reached only from the MainSolomonIsland by a Water Plane."

"Yes, and she wants to take me next Monday. Today is Thursday and we need to plan something before she vanishes!" Fischer looked at Saito, and smiled.

"What about you go with her and we follow?" Fischer suggested which made Eames panic.

"No way! I am not going anywhere with her, she will screw me dry!" Arthur, Ariadne and Cobb couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are going and that's it." Cobb couldn't stop smiling. "We will be right behind you, so you do not need to worry."

"Thanks for the support, Cobb." Eames glared at the Extractor.

* * *

As the rest of the day went by, Ariadne came up with three settings for the three levels of dream stages. First one is a city dreamscape, semi-destroyed, as the team will pose as superheroes to save the remainder of the city from the villain Sterling.

The second stage will be Sterling's office, fabricated from Eames' memory. Cobb disliked the idea but Ariadne set him straight. "You only told me that last time because of Mal." She protested, "You where afraid that she would blow up the mission, but now you set yourself to move on from her. If she does appear, why not convince her to join our side?"

Cobb nodded "Could work, we will see if Mal will cooperate with us, she is not easy to side with anyone."

The third stage will be a massive castle, with labyrinth hallways and hidden rooms. The center of the labyrinth is a room with an operating table, and that's where the inception has to take place.

"Shall we call it a day and continue tomorrow on what we should do in each of these levels?" Saito proposed.

"Yes we can continue this tomorrow," The extractor looked at his watch and saw it was very late, "It's seven already, we made great progress today. We should meet here at two." Everyone agreed. The team said Good Night to each other and went back to their homes and hotel rooms.

* * *

Robert Fischer entered his high class hotel room, put his briefcase beside the desk and sat down on the bed, thoughtful. He didn't know what to say or do, his mind was conflicted with images of Cobb and Co. being the good guys and Sonny Sterling being the bad guy, which is absolutely not true. Robert knew Sonny before she went ballistic, she was the sweetest woman he knew, ever.

Sonny was Robert's assistant as he started his own business. He became successful once again because of her strategic ways with money. He fell in love with her but never got the courage to tell her.

Sterling then went on with her life and started her own business as well. Her business deals with supplying pure chemicals to Chemistry Laboratories and Schools everywhere. She then opened her own Chemistry Lab and created toxic and hazardous mixtures. It has been rumored that Sterling created viruses and illegal drugs in that lab, but with Fischer's research he proved it false.

Robert knows Sterling much more than he let the team know, he knew he had to tell them somehow, and soon. He picked up his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Hello, this is Robert Fischer calling, do your remember me?" Fischer hoped the woman would recall him.

She gasped with excitement, "Yes I do! I really do! How are you?"

"I am doing good Sonny. Listen, about the proposal you send me, are you sure you want to buy my business? Can't we just share it?

"Sorry, my mind is mane up. I can't change it."

"Alright." He then remembered her island. "What about before you dethrone me, how would you like to throw a little party on your island you recently bought?"

"Great! What occasion though?"

"Maybe your success? You seem richer than me now."

"Ah yes! Bring some friends! I can use a private jet now to land on my island. I build a landing strip on it. The island is bigger than you think."

"Awesome, I will let my friends know."

"See you on Monday, Love!"

Robert began to blush. "See you on Monday." Then both hung up. He has never been called _Love_ before by her. He felt happy and warm inside, he just couldn't stop thinking of her. _What if she now knows?_ Robert asked himself. _This time I will not keep it to myself, you will know very soon._


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, let's practice." Dom Cobb was enthusiastic on how to control the uncontrollable. They where all under and ready for action.

"Who can't fly yet?" Arthur asked. Robert, Saito and Yusuf raised their hands. Arthur was surprised that Eames didn't raise his hand. "I will teach you how, no worries, and you can fly Eames?"

"Indeed darling, and I am the only one with these." The Forger stretched out his white wings on his back, which looked like angel's wings. The wings where wide and seemed as if they really could lift an ordinary man into the air and Arthur's jaw dropped to the ground.

"They are soft as silk!" Yusuf touched a feather and Eames gleamed with pride.

"I never had seen wings like these. Well this is a dream after all." Robert praised.

"Thank you, thank you. I use these all the time when I want to lift off of the ground. Work like a charm."

"You could say almost literally." Ariadne giggled.

"What we need to do now is to think of what powers to use as weapons, what superhero names and clothing we can disguise ourselves with." Cobb suggested.

"Sweet! I know what I want!" Eames yelled. "A Valkyrie style costume, superior bow and arrow, the power of the air and the name shall be…" Eames was stuck in thinking of a name. "Yeah I will figure that one out later."

"Names are quite hard to think of." Ariadne agreed, "Let's just focus on the other things for now, names later."

"I think I got an idea as well." Saito smiled. "A samurai, lightning fast, with a katana that can cut a car in half, the perfect fit for me."

"I rethought on what power I want to use, light will be my power." Ariadne already began bending a light ray with both of her hands into an arch.

"I will use super strength as my power, with a little bit of laser vision." Yusuf laid it out. "Like superman, just without the x-ray vision, I got no clue how to control that."

"What about you Robert?" Cobb asked. Robert almost didn't hear him as he was deep into thought, thinking of Sterling.

"Oh, well…I think I will use what I used before in my dreams, which is telekinesis. I actually had a lot of fun with it and is very useful." Robert hated when he drifted off into space with his head, it distracted him from important work.

"Good," Cobb nodded, "And for me…I will use Mal." The group tensed up. "She will be as so-called 'Puppet', I will use her as a weapon. I know her well enough to know her strengths and weaknesses, so she is very powerful."

"As long you keep her under control." Ariadne looked at the Extractor with a look that made Cobb think twice on what he is going to do.

"I will, no worries. I have gotten over her, with the help of the thought that she was a good and loving woman. With that, I hope to reshape her and keep her under my control."

"I hope you do," Arthur added, "If not, we are going into deep shit, and then our mission will fail."

As Arthur taught Fischer, Yusuf, Saito and Ariadne how to fly, Eames practiced shooting with his bow, redirecting the fired arrow with wind causing it to pierce targets painted on the walls of buildings in the bull's eye. Cobb summoned Mal to beg her to be on his side. To his luck, Mal agreed by saying "I will join you under one condition, that I am part of this the entire thing though. You know how much you need me."

"Alright, but one wrong move, like killing our subject, you will be completely out of this." Dom warned her and Mal nodded.

"Mr. Cobb, think fast!" Saito yelled from above the Extractor. He looked up and saw the older man fall from the sky. Cobb panicked, took a step back and stretched his arms out to catch him. Dom thought Saito would be a light catch; instead Saito pulled Cobb down with the force of his fall and made the Extractor tumble on top of the Tourist. Mal giggled at the sight of the man-pile.

"Sorry about that." Cobb apologized immediately.

"Quite alright, I will just stick to running on walls and jumping high. Ninjas certainly don't fly." Saito pointed out.

"Yeah, not every hero can fly." Cobb stood up and helped the older man up as well.

Arthur landed and asked Saito "You alright?"

The Japanese man brushed some dirt from himself. "Yes, Cobb provided me a safe landing. I think flying is not for me."

"Fine with me." Arthur smiled. 'Not everyone needs to…Hey!" A wind gust from behind ruffled the Point Man's neatly combed back hair. He quickly turned around and found Eames with an evil grin on his face.

"You needed a new hair style." The Forger laughed, then water splashed in his face and the hair began to droop from it's place. "Well then, we will call this even." Arthur declared himself victorious in his head and smiled.

"I think we all got it, how to control certain elements," Cobb announced as he heard music playing, "Let's meet tomorrow again and discuss on how we will go about this mission."

Mal grabbed Dom's arm, "What about me?"

"When we figure out a plan, and since you are part if my subconscious, everything will go straight to you, I promise." Mal smiled and gave him a kiss. The music ended and everyone awoke.

**Author's note! The next chapter contains a steamy scene, nothing major! You have been warned! (Chapter still in the workshop. will be posted very soon)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note! Remember this chapter has a steamy scene, you have been warned!**

After almost everyone left, the ones still in the warehouse where Robert Fischer and Cobb. Fischer really wanted to borrow the PASIV but didn't know if Cobb will let him. "Cobb?" He called out and Cobb turned to him.

"Yes?" Dom replied.

"Could I…"Robert swallowed, "borrow the PASIV? I haven't dreamt in a long time while I naturally slept and…I really want to dream of someone I miss." The Extractor immediately understood his request.

"Who do you miss, if I may know?" Dom tried not to his any sweet spots.

"It's someone I love." Fischer tried not to break into tears with the thought of Sonny Sterling. "She helped me back on my feet, but then vanished before I could tell her how I feel." Dom Cobb instantly felt for him and told him to wait for a minute.

Cobb went into a room where the blueprints of the stages are. He looked under a table and found a briefcase. He opened it and it was the newer model of the PASIV. _As long he brings it back whole, which I know he will, he can have it after the mission_, Cobb thought, and then he brought it to Robert. "This is the newest model we got. More people can share one dream with this machine and sharper dreams without an additive in the liquid." He handed the briefcase over.

"You don't know how much this means to me." Fischer smiled and thanked Dom with a hug.

"No problem, just bring it with you when we go on Monday. Don't forget, Fischer."

"I sure won't!" Robert waved as he left with a big smile on his face, knowing he can mentally visit Sterling for the last time.

Robert Fischer entered his hotel room unable to wait one more second. He took off his dress jacket, closed the curtains, but a chair beside the bed, put the PASIV on it, rolled up his sleeve, lay on the bed and took a deep breath as he inserted the IV into his wrist. Finally he pressed the large button in the middle of the machine and everything went slowly black. Robert began to feel lighter somehow.

Then he found himself in bed, with a blanked covering halfway his nude body. Fischer sat up and looked around, he was at home! Was he dreaming the entire thing? Nonsense! If he where at home in his bed, he would be wearing pajamas to sleep, not fully naked. He hated how sometimes the cold would touch him in his sleep forcing him to wake up and rearrange the blanket. But then a hand touched his shoulder scaring him slightly. "Hey, just me. Had a bad dream?" It was Sonny in **his** bed! Robert was not expecting this and blushed heavily as he saw she was deprived of clothing as much as he was.

"I…ahh…" Robert couldn't form the words. Headlines of scandal went through his head, clouding his mind with unnecessary things. A finger touched his lips and he calmed.

"Shhh, don't get yourself worked up." Sonny climbed up to him and kissed him. Robert's hair on the back of his neck began to rise but then he closed his eyes and kissed back. This is what he wanted for a good long time, to kiss Sterling for the first time. But this is a dream after all, just a pure fantasy.

Fischer felt a strong feeling of arousal rush through his body as he felt Sterling press her body against his. He let his instincts lead and went on top of her kissing her neck, making her giggle. He stopped, making her wonder what he will do now. "Did you know you are my first love that makes me feel special, like the only man still alive?"

Sonny began to blush a little. "No I didn't and so sweet of you." She then kissed him once more. "I love you."

Fischer began to smile. "I love you too."

Then he woke up steadily. The dream was over. The PASIV preformed as promised. Robert felt revived and closer to Sterling than he felt before, plus the urge to tell Cobb about his relationship with Sterling grew even more. He needs to tell Cobb before they leave, or the whole mission could be in jeopardy.

The morning came to a slow start at the warehouse, but Arthur got everyone back on track. "What we need to do, is capture the Villain Sterling and bring her to the Court House, where you Eames come in as a Judge." Arthur looked at the Forger and he nodded that he got it. "We then have to twist her thinking to point the finger away from us towards her. Thinking that she is the one causing problems, hence the half destroyed city. With the city and that idea, this could make things a little simpler."

"I hope you are right." Cobb added, "Then we bring her to prison, in a straight jacket and blindfolds, then sedate her and bring her under again. Once in the second level, Eames has to take the spotlight as Sterling herself, and me as Mr. Charles making her view things she has done to other people."

"Hey I get the reference!" Eames enthusiastically announced, "_The Christmas Carol_, where Mr. Scrooge gets visited by the three ghosts of Christmas past! Oh this is going to be a fun one."

"Yes, thank you for the information," Cobb shook his head smiling. "We will convince her to change her ways in her behaviors as the best we can before we can continue, as the next stage will be going into her head. If we fail there, we cannot continue, we need to perform the mental clean up first. If we don't, who knows what will be there."

"Once at the third level, we have to be extra cautious." Arthur continued, "This level can get very creepy, a few unwanted things could be added into the maze by Sterling's mind itself. But the main structure of the maze should be free from corruption. We go into the center of it with Sterling and then at the operating table should be her projection of herself representing her mind. Then we operate, with the help of Sterling, since she has surgical skills."

"I got a question," Ariadne raised her hand and Cobb acknowledged, "What are we going to implant exactly into her 'body'?"

"We will be implanting a new heart, but we need a donor." Arthur said.

Fischer hesitated but then he stood up, "I volunteer." The team looked at him puzzled and he became nervous.

"Why do you want to give your heart to her?" Cobb made a connection in his head with last night's short talk with him.

Robert swallowed and breathed deeply in. "There are some things you don't know about Sterling. She…worked with me before, before she vanished without notice and started her own company." The group was silent for a good few seconds that felt like minutes to Fischer. Cobb's brain made another connection and a large light bulb went on.

"You…love…her?" Saito was shocked, he never thought of Fischer being one who could fall for a funny farm patient.

Fischer began to sweat and fight back fierce nervousness. "I know it is late to tell you, I just couldn't find the guts to say anything earlier." His voice began to shake.

Ariadne then thought, _This will make things so much easier than it really is!_, then she spoke out, "This is actually good news!" Cobb and Fischer looked at her all ears. "You know her personally, she knows you, and she will listen to you more than Mr. Charles for example. You know her weaknesses and strengths; we could do this within an hour reality time."

Cobb still felt some disappointment but he began to bright up fast. "We can't really rush things. There are many obstacles we can't possibly foresee, there could be many mistakes made if we aren't careful, but yes that actually makes things a little easier." He then looked at Fischer who's now sitting still red in his face from nervousness. "You will be my second _Ghost of Christmas Past_. Once I am done or having trouble with Mr. Charles, you come in. You get her on our side and get us further." Fischer nodded with relief. "And next time, tell us things earlier."

"I had a chat with Sterling a few days ago," Fischer said, "She will come here and pick all of us up, we will be having a party in her mansion on the island." The group approved.

"Pleasant! Now I will get wasted at her party so I won't have to remember what she will be doing to me." Eames crossed his arms in disapproval.

"Come on Eames, you are the one who always loves parties. Who knows, maybe she won't do anything to you at all." Arthur encouraged the Forger.

"No worries Mr. Eames, Sterling will be with me." Fischer said and Eames smiled a little.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note! Sorry for the delay, my mind clutch got stuck, so I am back with more, big chapter this time! This chapter contains a very dirty thought, so watch out!**

Monday morning quickly arrived; Fischer got a call from Sterling saying that she is almost at the Los AngelesAirport. Fischer then called Cobb and Saito and let him know that it is time. Dom went to pick up the rest of the team and went to meet Fischer at the Airport. As Robert began to leave, he almost forgot the PASIV he was suppose to bring with him, but remembered at the last second and then hurried to not be late.

Sonny landed a few minutes earlier than she thought, but gave her pilot enough time to fill the plane to full as they will be flying straight to her island cutting an hour and a half of a nine hour flight with her new private jet. _This will be the time of their lives I have to say. No one will match up to my wealth ever!_Sterling thought.

The group had one more talk about the mission before they went to meet Sterling in person. "We shouldn't be using the PASIV in her private jet," Fischer warned, "The pilot will be checking on us regularly."

"How do you know that?" Arthur curiously asked.

"Because the pilot flying us today was once my pilot for my private jet, she bought him."

"Why do you still like her when she steals from you?…ouch!" Eames barely finished his sentence as Arthur stepped on his foot to shut him up.

"Sorry about that, Fischer. He can be a bit too pushy." Arthur apologized fast.

"Quite alright, and she doesn't steal from me, she just trades things for something else. I gave her my pilot for more security for my company headquarters, a good deal, as I don't seem to fly as much anymore and needed to hire more securi

moreneeded to hire security ."ecuritys for something else. him up.

et Sterling in person. flying straight to her island. nd thety. Plus I like her more than you think; I don't give up that easily." Fischer cleared Eames.

Sterling was waiting with her back against her jet, drifting with her thoughts on what she could do the next eight hours in the air. Then she heard her name being called. She looked around and then saw Fischer walking towards her with his friends. She felt more than delighted to see Fischer again and already felt like partying. "Hey there! Haven't seen you in a while and still look dashing as ever!"

Fischer tried hard not to blush. "Thanks, you as well. Let's get going shall we?" Sterling nodded and let Fischer and his group in first.

As Ariadne entered, she couldn't believe her eyes. Arthur was the same, Eames found the place very spacious, Yusuf examined the bar at the back which had a lot of little bottles of booze, and Cobb touched one of the seats and felt real leather, while Saito and Fischer watched the reactions of the others.

"You can tell that they never been on a private jet like this one before suited for extremely long flights." Saito whispered to Fischer and he nodded.

Yusuf went up to Sterling, who just came on as well, to ask, "If I may know Ms. Sterling, why are you only serving little bottles of alcoholic beverages?"

Sterling smiled, "Because the higher we go, the more your body will absorb the alcohol, and then you will get hammered. You can have a bottle once we are at a good altitude, but don't get too drunk before the party. And call me Sonny." She winked at Yusuf and he became a little red and nervous.

"Excuse me Sterling? Ariadne called after Sonny.

"Yes, little lady?" She faced her, and the Architect really was little, about a few inches shorter than the CEO.

Ariadne had to look up at her. "Those little TVs on the back of every seat, how many channels do they have? I have been surfing one and it seems endless."

"We receive about a thousand channels. We also have a library of movies in the TVs so you never have to worry about getting bored here." Ariadne light up at the sound of that, she loved watching movies, especially comedies.

The pilot came into the plane and announced, "We will be taking off shortly, please be seated and fasten your seatbelts." Everyone took a seat, enjoying the softness of them. The plane's engines began to warm up, getting louder and louder. On the inside, you could just hear a humming from the engines. The plane then moved to the take off strip, the engines became suddenly louder and the plane began to move forward faster. It tilted upwards and the plane became airborne.

Once the light for the Seatbelts went off, Ariadne was already surfing through the Comedy section of the movie library. Sterling handed a mixed drink to Yusuf who was waiting very patiently for the bar to be accessible. Cobb looked out the window and saw they where right over the Pacific Ocean, with Los Angeles fading in the horizon. Arthur listened to his music as Eames planned another prank on him using a cell phone application that makes blow horn noises. The Point Man began to drift in his thoughts, but then a loud, annoying noise beside his ear scared him out of it with a squeal. "Eames!" Arthur turned around in his seat, "Don't start again!"

Eames couldn't help but laugh, "You should have seen your reaction! Arms going everywhere, jumping a foot into the air, a girly squeal, just too funny!" The rest of the team tried not to laugh, as they witnessed the whole thing.

"I swear that I will get you back for that!"

"Bring it!" Eames challenged Arthur.

"You will see soon enough." He gave the Forger a sneer then sat back down normally.

Sterling walked slowly to Fischer, who was sitting at the very front right seat, and then touched his shoulder, making him jolt slightly. "Excited?" She asked.

"I can't wait to see the island you bought, must be quite a treat to have." Robert tried not to show how jealous he was of her, but somehow still proud.

"It is just a few million as it was put on a low price because the land needed some repairs. It looks now like a little Garden of Eden, with the exception of the Apple Tree and Lucifer." Fischer giggled at the metaphor.

"I hope it will look as good as you say."

"It will blow your mind, trust me. I never thought myself that I could accomplish something like the island." Sterling began to feel Fischer's shoulder flirtingly. "Let me know if you need anything." She winked at him and went back to the bar.

Fischer began to touch the shoulder she felt and went red in his face. He felt as if she knew about his feelings for her. He felt the sudden urge to make out with her wildly, throw her to the ground, undress her exposing every sensual feature of her and do her right there in the aisle of the plane. _Whoa!_ Fischer stopped his wild thoughts. _The heck was that? She really can bring out the animal in me!_ He curled up in his seat, trying to hide how hard he was blushing. Robert began to salivate excessively from the wild thoughts and kept swallowing, in case he has to start talking to someone so he wouldn't accidentally spit on them.

He looked outside and all he could see are low flying clouds and a gigantic ocean of blue. It calmed and reminded him of a time where Sterling and he visited the beach together in Rio de Janerio during a business trip. That's where he actually fell in love with her. The setting sun outlined her beautiful features on her face, her cheekbones especially. He never seen such natural beauty before, it suits her perfectly with the exception now that her mind is chaotic.

As the flight went by, Ariadne watched 6 movies in a row never getting bored of the wide selection, Yusuf became a little tipsy and Eames got hit on by Sterling a couple of times. The group napped for a few hours before landing and where ready for a grand party.

They exited the plane as soon it landed, and the beauty of the island made everyone stop and appreciate for a moment. A mansion was build right at the foot of a mountain, the trees where tall and provided loads of shade from the sun that was gleaming down at them. Tropical flowers and bushes covered the ground evenly and the scent of it all struck the senses with delight. "Follow me to my mansion. Stay close and don't wander off." Sterling advised.

The group went through a forest, which possessed the most flowers of the island. Some where yellow, some red, some dark purple and every color the rainbow has. Saito became more jealous by the second that is why he wanted to buy the island, because of the scenery and flowers. He felt as if duct tape has been but on his mouth as he tried to buy it before Sterling did. When she bought it, he could have thrown himself on the ground and thrown a tantrum like a toddler who really wants a certain toy. But he collected himself, went to his office after the realtor left the meeting room and instead threw a tantrum there.

"Here we are." Sterling opened the double doors and revealed a large room, decorated with ancient Greek statues, columns and a large stairway in the middle going to the second floor. The group was astonished by the size of it and took in every detail.

"This place is amazing!" Cobb complimented.

"Thanks! I took a lot of pride designing the place." Sonny Smiled.

"You designed this?" Ariadne asked.

"Yep, all by myself, just I didn't build it."

"I happen to be a graduate of Architecture, and this to my eyes is just extraordinary." She smiled.

"A graduate? Very nice, maybe you can teach me a few things."

"I certainly will." Ariadne was pleased with the offer, maybe she can get a job offer from Sterling, she thought.

"Ok, at the second floor to the left are guest rooms, pick a room where you would like to stay and get ready. It is 5:30 P.M. now, let's say 6:30 P.M. we shall eat dinner and get the party going, shall we?" Sterling suggested and everyone agreed.

Sonny Sterling went up to her room, a finely and almost fantasy-like décor adoring the walls. Sterling always wanted a room where almost every fantasy can be played out. This time, the décor depicts a coral covered ocean floor, with cracked columns, some lay on their sides, which add an Atlantis feel to it. The walls where painted a pleasing ocean blue, the ceiling looked like the water ripple with the sun coming though. The floor was covered partly with a carpet that was soft too the touch almost like sand and colored varyingly similar to corals. A few broken potteries and a fish tank with exotic fish build into a wall reaching from the floor to the top finished the mythical sunken city look. Sterling loved this room, and was after all her favorite in the entire mansion.

She sat down on the bed, touching the soft blankets, it spoke to her to sleep on it, but she had to get ready of a party. Sonny grabbed an end of it and gently felt it with her face. She loved soft blankets since childhood. It had to be very soft like her plush animals or she couldn't sleep properly. Sonny barely heard a knock on the door, but instinctively called out "Come in!". Robert Fischer came in, he first was taken in by the decoration of the room, and then within a few seconds he remembered what he actually wanted. He saw Sonny rubbing the edge of the blanked all over her face, giggling like a child while at it. Robert cleared his throat trying to get her attention. She stopped and looked who it was, she then quickly put down the edge and fixed it, becoming a little red in her face.

"Having fun there?' Robert was actually slightly amused by her behavior.

"Well, I got this blanket last week," Sonny confessed. "I didn't get the chance to sleep in it yet, since I am always away on business trips and such." Robert went up and sat beside her. He got a feeling of the softness as well, and now he knew why she felt it with her face, it's incredibly soft.

"You sure got a sense for softness." He complimented.

"Thanks." Sonny looked at Robert, "I got a feeling you are not here to just feel my blanket."

"You are right." He stopped for a second to think, "I came to ask you something, something personal."

Sterling became interested. "I'm listening."

Fischer thought carefully on what to say, that he won't accidentally offend or hurt her in any way. "I have been wondering for a long time, why did you quit and start your own business."

"Because you inspired me," Fischer wasn't expecting an answer quite like that one. "You inspired me with your wealth, I grew up poor and I wanted to have something I never had. Not just that, but I wanted to own my own business and that almost everyone knows your name." She looked away from him to the floor. "The reason I quit is because my husband made me." Robert's heart began to hang from a thin string; he didn't know she was married. "He thought I was cheating on him with you." _Now that is obscured!_ He thought. "He became controlling of me, then I went to my lawyer and forced a divorce without his approval. The Lawyer knew him well, and wanted to do everything in his power to help me." Fischer's heart fixed itself; there was still a chance for him. "Then once we separated I invested my money I had into a business that was about to fail. They made me their CEO and I brought them back to the top."

"Good for you, now look what you got!" Fischer smiled with her. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment and Sterling blushed lightly. "What?" Fischer noticed the color change; he somehow knew she has feelings for him just from that.

"Nothing." She lied biting her lip.

"There is something, you are blushing!"

Sonny touched her cheeks and blushed even more. "I sometimes blush without a reason."

"Really now?" Robert raised a brow.

"Yes!" She gave him a playful nudge and both giggled. She got a glimpse of the time and it was 6 p.m. already. "Oh geez! You should get ready, and so should I!"

"Oh! Then I should get going." Fischer stood up from the bed.

"Tell everyone to meet me in the entrance hall at the time I scheduled."

"6:30 right?"

"Yep, now get going or you will be late!" Sterling smiled. Fischer was about to leave, then he turned to her.

"Thank you, it's been nice to talk to you alone again."

"You're welcome. My door is always open." Then Fischer left with his head high. Sonny felt a warmth inside she didn't feel for a long time. She grabbed her blanket again and somehow it felt softer than before. _His eyes,_ she thought, _so blue like the ocean itself. Why didn't you tell him you horny fool, you._


End file.
